This proposal describes the Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC) plan for Phase Ill - NIH-DC Initiative (NIH-DCI) to Reduce Infant Mortality in Minority Populations. GUMC proposes two community based intervention projects to be conducted sequentially over the five year study period. Project I is a Teen Mothers Project to increase interpartum intervals. The specific aims for Project 1are to: 1) conduct a community based intervention for teen mothers aimed at increasing interpartum intervals; and 2) evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention as compared to controls in increasing interpartum intervals, and promoting healthy reproductive practices, healthy relationships, school attendance and employment. Project 2 is an Unintentional Injury Prevention Project for Children of Families at risk. The specific aims for Project 2 are to: 1) conduct three community-based interventions (home-based intervention, Child Safety Room, educational materials) aimed at reducing injuries among children under age 5 years; and 2) evaluate and compare the effectiveness of these interventions in reducing unintentional injury, and increasing parental knowledge, self-efficacy and practice of safety strategies. The interdisciplinary research team draws from multiple divisions of GUMC and collaborators within the NIH-DCI (GWU, HUH, CNMC). The projects build on previously developed cooperative relationships with community health care sites within DC that serve minority populations. We also propose a new partnership with a public-private neighborhood collaborative. The GUMC team offers scientific expertise in perinatal health, adolescent medicine, child development, health risk behavior, injury prevention and public health interventions. Our team has an outstanding record of success in working together to advance knowledge of health disparities and improve outcomes for minority populations. Members of GUMC will continue to disseminate research findings from Phase 2 and collaborate on BFY and Alcohol Assessment in Minority Women.